


Troy

by curi_o



Series: Pain for Jayne [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Content: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curi_o/pseuds/curi_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t unexpected when the Alliance caught up with them during the first week of the seventh month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy

**Author's Note:**

> Pain for Jayne prompt: shirt

* * *

It had been six months since Miranda. The Alliance had updated the Tams’ warrants to include the rest of Serenity’s crew after one month. River and Jayne had been together for the last three.

It wasn’t unexpected when the Alliance caught up with them during the first week of the seventh month. River and Jayne fought side by side against the forces sent to take her in. Jayne thought she could have done it alone, but she looked at him with those eyes and said, _I need you to keep me real_ , and he wasn’t going to fight her.

He saved his strength for killing off them that had cut on an innocent little girl’s brain and violated her and made Reavers and were _gorram_ evil. It was their special dance, the one they could perform in public, down in the fray. And Jayne knew that River had to do extra work to protect him when he was by her side, but she’d asked him to be there, and he weren’t going to leave her.

So when the bullet hit his left shoulder, tearing through his red shirt, it only momentarily broke his focus on the fight.

But that moment was enough. Jayne watched, terrified, as his _bao bei_ rocked back on her heels as though a wave threatened to topple her. He was a good ten feet from her now, but damned if he weren’t going to save his girl. 

She’d done in near every Alliance _hun dan_ by now. Jayne killed the one between him and River without thinking or trying, while River effortlessly dispatched of the two remaining enemy soldiers with her blade.

The big man felt his form swell with pride at River’s skill even as he reached her, intending to – what? Whoop with victory? Kiss her firm on the lips? Pull her into his arms and down to his bunk before either could say a word?

He never got the chance. River, with the momentum from the other two kills, slashed his neck as he reached for her. The moment his blood hit her hands, her eyes went wide and she screamed. 

Lying on his back on the dusty rock, the last thing Jayne heard was the love of his life putting a bullet through her beautiful scarred brain. 

The last thing he saw was her hair, coated in blood, as it landed on his open eyes.


End file.
